We request support for purchase of a Gas-Phase Protein Sequencer (Applied Biosystems Model 407A) and an Amino Acid Analyzer (Applied Biosystems Model 120A) to establish a protein/peptide sequencing facility at St. Louis University School of Medicine. The aim is to facilitate research of many NIH- funded investigators at this Institution who presently rely on protein sequencing facilities at other institutions for their work on proteins and biologically active peptides. Adding this combination to the DNA Synthesizer we purchased from Institutional funds will allow many more investigators to obtain sequence information from proteins or peptides to guide the synthesis of oligonucleotides for primers and/or probes for cDNA cloning and other molecular genetic studies.